Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 1
De Clans "Stormpoot! Wordt wakker!" klonk een ruwe stem. Stormpoot sprong overeind en keek recht in de ogen van zijn mentor, Appelceder. Appelceder was een strenge, vuurrode kater met een intelligente blik en veel ervaring."Wat is er?!" vroeg Stormpoot geschrokken."Spits je oren, dove tortel!" snauwde Appelceder voor hij naar Stormpoot's holgenoten Hyacintpoot en Natpoot te wekken. De andere leerlingen; Moeraspoot, Dennepoot, Vlekkepoot en Zeggepoot, waren al klaarwakker en stonden bezorgd te murmelen bij de ingang van het leerlingenhol. Stormpoot sprong overeind, maar toen hij zijn holgenoten bereikten meden ze angstvallig zijn blik en liepen ze gauw weg."Oke, nu jullie allemaal wakker zijn moet ik een mededeling doen." zei Appelceder met een strenge glans in zijn ogen."Omdat ik een hekel heb aan geheimen en dingen die jullie leerlingen niet mogen weten, ben ik het spuugzat om dingen achterwege te houden. Daarom ga ik tegen Sparster's bevelen in en vertel ik jullie de reden van wat ik zojuist heb verteld." Stormpoot trok met zijn oor. Zo te zien was hij de enige die van niets wist... Hij slikte en miauwde; "Wat vertelde je zojuist dan, Appelceder? Ik denk niet dat ik wakker was toen u dat mededeelde..." Appelceder gaf een zwaai met zijn staart en trok zijn neus op."Stormpoot, je zal een tijdje weg moeten blijven uit het hol waar de andere leerlingen zijn. Dat betekend dat je je eigen hol krijgt aan de rand van het kamp. Verder veranderd er niet veel, maar het is je verboden om te praten met andere leerlingen, krijgers, moederkatten, oudsten of zelfs maar kittens. Je antwoord alleen wanneer je dat gevraagt wordt en je spreekt alleen wanneer het de bedoeling is. Begrepen?" Stormpoot sperde zijn ogen wijd open. Vervolgens legde hij zijn oren in zijn nek."W-waarom?!" piepte hij."Dat ging ik zojuist zeggen." snauwde Appelceder humeurig."Om te beginnen wil ik dat jullie aan niemand vertellen dat jullie hiervan weten. Vervolgens wil ik ook van jullie vragen er na deze mededeling geen woord over te reppen!" Alle leerlingen knikten beverig en bezorgd."Sneeuwzang heeft een profetie gekregen." zei hij dan. Er barstte een luide stroom van vragen, mauwen, kreten van ongeloof en geschockeerde bewondering los."Over wie gaat 'ie?!" vroeg Dennepoot nieuwsgierig."Wanneer dan?!" piepte Vlekkepoot."Ik moet nodig naar de vuilplaats!" kreunde Natpoot. Hyacintpoot gaf hem een smak tegen zijn oor voor ze zich tot Appelceder richtte."Vertel verder, Appeltje!" zei ze met een fluweelzachte stem. Hyacintpoot was een van de beste verleiders van de Clan. Ze kon woorden uit iédere kater krijgen, van Sparster zelf tot de jongste mannetjeskatten en zelfs katten van andere Clans! Hyacintpoot was beeldschoon en haar echte karakter zag je nauwelijks tevoorschijn komen omdat ze zo vaak bezig was andere katten te omzeilen, verleiden, ondervragen en zo kon je nog urenlang doorgaan. Natpoot was natuurlijk een raar geval, maar hij had een oogje op de echte Hyacintpoot en daarom stond hij er om bekend altijd in haar pootstappen te lopen, vanuit de schaduwen te kijken wat ze uitvoerde en soms spectaculair ongelukken veroorzaken met zijn neuzerij. Hij was haar enige vriend, maar Hyacintpoot had vele bronnen binnen en buiten de Clans, onder eenlingen, zwerfkatten en zelfs poesiepoezen. Ze was de grootste roddelaarster uit het hele woud en wist in drie tellen wat er gaande was binnen de Clans. Ondertussen was Appelceder ook wel bekend als "Appeltje" bij Hyacintpoot, knalrood geworden."Nou zie je, lieverd," zei Appelceder met een gloeiend gezicht,"Hij ging over een Storm en de vernieting van het woud. Daarom nemen we voorzorgsmaatregelen en houden we Stormpoot buiten de gewone Clanactiviteiten zodat er niets ergs gebeurt. Zo kunnen we afwachten." Hyacintpoot gaf hem een vette knipoog en glipte weg uit het leerlingenhol."Oké, dat was het dan! Zei Appelceder. Slaap nu maar door. Het is nog bijlange geen zonsopgang." Stormpoot's medeleerlingen liepen klagend en geeuwend terug naar hun nesten terwijl Appelceder vlug achter Hyacintpoot aanging voor een sappig gesprek. Stormpoot was heel stil geworden en lag opgerold in zijn mosnest na te denken over de geheimzinnige profetie en de voorspelling over de vernieting van het woud... "Waar blijf je?" Stormpoot keek in het rond. Hij was eenzaam en alleen op de vlaktes van de SterrenClan."Mam?! Amandelpoot?!" Nergens vond hij de katten waarnaar hij op zoek was. Opeens zag hij één poes op de grond liggen. Ze had een bekende kleur en een zachte, donzige vacht."Amandelpoot!" gilde hij. Hij sprong naar zijn zus toe, die niet langer straalde als een ster, maar er dof en vervaagd uitzag. Haar ogen waren een mistig heideblauw."A-Amandelpoot?" hakkelde hij."Wat is er gebeurt?! Waar is iedereen?!" zijn vriendin knipperde loom met haar lange wimpers en haar borst ging haperend op en neer. Toen zag Stormpoot de diepe snee in haar buik. Haar bloed lag overal in het rond gesmeerd."H...hoe?!" piepte Stormpoot. Amandelpoot slaakte een bloederige hoest en strekte beverig een poot naar hem uit."Storm-...Stormpoot!" kraakte ze."We zijn in gevaar! Zelfs de SterrenClan had dit niet voor-" ze maakte een schokkende beweging."V...voorzien.." Stormpoot sperde zijn ogen wijd open."Nee?! Hoe kun je me dit aan doen?! Ik dacht dat je hier veilig was! Ik dacht dat je hiet nooit meer dood zou kunnen gaan!!" maar een paar tellen later merkte hij de nattigheid op zijn wangen op. Nu pas zag hij nog meer aan- en uitknipperende, lichte figuren tussen de bomen en het gras liggen."Waar is Vlierhart?!" stotterde hij. Amandelpoot haalde rochelend adem. Hier en daar kon Stormpoot het gras duidelijk door haar bleke, dof gloeiende vacht zien."Ik beloof... dat ik zal kijken.." kraakte Stormpoot's vriendin voor haar poot op de grond plofte, haar ogen melkachtig wit werden en ze voor eens en altijd vervaagde. Alles wat overbleef waren vegen bloed op het donkere gras. Stormpoot jammerde het uit."Waarom?!" riep hij."Vlierhart?! MAM?!!" Hij rende heen en weer. Bekende, sterrige figuren om hem heen waren net zo gewond als Amandelpoot was geweest. Stormpoot zag bloederige hopen in het rond liggen en overal zag hij vervagende SterrenClankatten."Stormpoot?" hoorde hij een vage stem vanachter was struiken komen."Vlierhart?" miauwde hij hoopvol. Hij sprong erheen en zag een afgrijselijk tafereel. Zijn moeder was doorboord aan een tak van een lage spar, die nu puntig uit haar flank omhoog stak. Op het moment dat hij naar haar toe strompelde, vervaagde ze in een ijle sliert mist. Het laatste wat hij haar nog hoorde zeggen was; "De hazelaar... zoek... de hazelaar.." De Clans ���� Hoofdstuk 2 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Nacht van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm